


I've got 99 Problems and Seriously you said you'd help

by OmegaWolfy



Series: Personal Stress Relief. [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Succubus
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-03
Updated: 2017-09-03
Packaged: 2018-12-23 06:25:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11984034
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OmegaWolfy/pseuds/OmegaWolfy
Summary: A first-time succubus enters the room of a young man - only to find out he's completely unaffected by her charms.





	I've got 99 Problems and Seriously you said you'd help

Groaning, a young man turns sideways on his bed. The room seemed unbearably hot, and he couldn't help but want to get up and open the window. So, sitting up, the male stares blankly in the direction of his window for a moment. Then, he realized it was already open.  
Great, and he was not about to turn the AC on, that would make the electric bill go up considerably.  
"Awh, it's no fun when they wake up." Ever feel like you're alone, and suddenly it seems like there could be eyes coming from every shadow? Well, he felt like this at the sound of the rather seductive woman's voice from right nearby.  
"Oh well," There is a pressure on the opposite side of the bed, as though someone was sitting down. But that was impossible - there was a wall over there.  
"Oh, dumbstruck? Oh well. We can take care of your little problem, together."  
"What problem?" He'd finally found his voice, "It's just too hot in here, have a way to run an AC without electricity?"  
"What?"  
"You asked to take care of my problem. I just want the room to be cooler." He shrugs and turns, a woman is sitting there, her horned-head tipped. Wait, what? At second glance, he realizes she's bearly clothed, and there is a tail flicking behind her.  
"You're not - aroused?"  
"Why would I be? You've got nothing I'm interested in."The look of horror on the woman's face takes him by surprise. "I- I mean, you're pretty and all - I'm just, oh this sounds awful." Wait, why was he apologizing, she broke into his house!  
"You're... really unaffected?"  
"Yes? No? I'm not sure, what is suppose to be happening?" Though she's beside herself, muttering something, glancing his way a moment, before she leans forward. Her breath against his face. She smelled something kind of minty, but a fake mint. Sort of similar to gum.  
"Are you chewing gum?"  
"No."  
"Oh, do you want some?"  
"I don't get it - they said that it's an easy job to seduce humans!" her voice rises in frustration, and finally she sits back, her fingers snapping and she's suddenly in different clothing. A tank top and shorts.  
"Umm... Could I get you anything?"  
"Water."  
"That all?"  
"And Ice cream."  
"Okay," He's stood up.  
"Do you have any mortal pizza?"  
"Just cold delivery in the refrigerator."  
"That will work."

**Author's Note:**

> I seriously just need some stress relief. Gonna make this a series of shite posts with this so far unnamed male.


End file.
